


Omega Dive

by AkiieLoo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren, Alpha Ymir, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animalistic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Historia, Omega Krista, Omega Marco, Possessive Behavior, omega armin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiieLoo/pseuds/AkiieLoo
Summary: Armin had turned 19 years old, and scored 100% in the Health inspection. That could only mean one thing. He had to do a Omega Dive. The one thing that all Omegas must do if they score over 90%, he was just unlucky that he turned 19 and scored 100%. Most Omegas never score above 90% until they're at least 25 years old.Ah, he had to go down into the Abyss. All his life, he had been told Alphas were too sick to live with them. They had be thrown behind the walls, inside the Abyss - the endless pit.Now it was his turn to do the Omega Dive and be breeded by an Alpha. To return pregnant. If only things could be that easy...
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert & Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Omega Dive

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a rewrite of 'My Omega'  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550764/chapters/23303038
> 
> i do have another 'eremin' story being posted soon. that one is my baby, so i hope you will keep your eyes out for it.
> 
> this is inspired a little by 'Made in Abyss' but with my own snk twist on it.   
> i hope you do like it.

The ground wailed.

The whole house shook. A loud rumble ran through the dry wood, waking up little bugs hiding inside the small beams. Little specks of dust tumbled from the ceiling like snowflakes.

Armin yelped. He barely was about to catch himself as he slid right out of the cocoon of blankets. He tumbled forward, flopping upside down on the ground with a loud thud.

“Ow. That hurt…”

Whining, Armin crawled out from the blankets. He cracked his small back, and arms, “That’s the third time this week, don’t they ever stop?”

Ah, what a stupid question. He knew they did. They never stopped.

Armin sighed, and righten himself up, rubbing his throbbing head. He sniffled deeply, his nose blocked up from the newly bloomed flowers outside his window. Ah, the sun was already shining through the glass, stabbing him in the face with vengeance.

He could hear the voices outside, the worried cries and moans. He sighed, and climbed to his feet, unlatching the window and prompting his chin up onto the sill. Armin squinted his eyes, seeing the chaos.

Every day, at the very Same time, the ground would scream. Small rocks and tones would fall through the air, and crashed into the ground. They would rip straight through houses around. Everyone would wait with tension for the wiling of horns, a sigh that the danger has passed.

When the horns did blow, the villagers would release a sharp sigh of relief. They would then carry on their day without a care. Ignoring the impending danger hiding outside.

The loud wailing, screams and even moans would echo through the air. All sounds travelled over the thick brick. However many refused to listen and chose to ignore it. Refusing to believe of what really was to be kept out.

Armin ignored the sounds like everyone else on the island. His lips pinching and he sighed upon feeling the cool breeze brush along his skin. It was lovely.

Oh how he loved living on a island.

…kind off.

The salty air, and just relished in the cool wind. His long golden curls twirled back and forth from said wind.

“It’s so sweet this morning.”

Eventually he had to pull away from the nice sight in front of him. A bit begrudgery, Armin backed away from the window. He turned to look at the hanging clothes on his wardrobe, all of which was enclosed in clean film.

Armin nervously shuddered. His hands tugging at the light blue shirt he wore to bed last night, a swirl of anxiousness begin to flutter inside his chest.

Oh right. Today was the day…

“Okay Armin, it’s alright. I can, I can…I can do this…”

Stiffly, Armin carefully pulled the expensive clothes out of the bag. What was the point of wrapping them up? They would definitely be ripped apart anyway. Armin grumbled, taking out the white jeans, white dress-shirt and cream jacket. His lips twitched, why were most of it light colours? It would become dirty within seconds.

Armin sighed deeply, pulling on the itchy clothes with a little of struggle.

“There…” he winced, looking into the mirror.

Armin exited the small wooden hut, and couldn’t help but grin even winder from the next wave of salty wind. He even stretched his arms out to enjoy the wind, feeling his cream coat flare around his thin body.

“Good morning Armin.”

Said blonde jumped, rotating himself around. He blinked his bright blue eyes and smiled.

“M-Morning Historia,” he greeted, waving at his childhood friend.

The beautiful girl meet him half-way, “Are you excited?”

“…Oh, ha-ha, real funny.”

Historia smirked with a shrug, “Gotta find some sort of light in this hell hole.”

Ah, he had to give it to her, she was right about that. He guessed. Armin shuffled his feet, noticing Historia was wearing the Same uniform of him.

“It’s stupid, isn’t it.”

“Um,” Armin blinked, “No, maybe a little.”

“It is!” Historia grumbled, looking down at herself, “What we have to do, what the elders are going to make us do, it’s flipping ridiculous.”

Armin winced. He had to agree with his dear friend. It was ridiculous. Light clothes, and would be damaged in minutes, why the hell did they have to spend so much money of this? 

“Have there been any word yet?”

Automatically, Historia’s face changed. Her lips when from an angry scrawled to a deep frown, her eyebrows knitting together.

“No. Nothing yet.”

Armin placed a hand onto her shoulder, “Um, I’m sure she’s alright. She’s only been down there two days.”

“Two days is more then enough for something to happen. She could have been eaten for all I know.”

Lowering his head, Armin nodded meekly, “Right. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…um.”

“No, it’s my fault. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

“It’s alright,” Armin smiled, “I understand.”

Armin tilted his head, he wanted to prob Historia, there was obviously something else on her mind but he didn’t. Instead he squeezed her shoulder, and tried to stay positive. He smiled kindly.

“I’m sure she’ll be back soon. Krista is a strong Omega.”

Historia nursed her bottom lip, “Yeah, you’re right. She’s a strong Omega…”

“Yeah. She’s probably just distracted by something amazing!”

A small, hopefully glimmer appeared across Historia’s face. She nodded once and that was enough because both of them knew what Krista was like. Armin’s other childhood friend, and Historia’s younger twin sister.

Krista was a clumsy, and cutesy Omega. She was always distracted by pretty things, may they either be dangerous or not, it was just one of those things.

Despite the two trying to be positive, they both knew of the horrors below. The horrors waiting for him. Waiting for them both.

Armin Arlert was a young man, just shy of reaching adulthood. He lived on the outcast of the island most of his life, with his Grandfather. The Reiss twins had been his neighbour of all those years, the three being the only Omegas the Same age, had naturally grown attached to one another. Armin knew them like the back of his hand, and could easily tell when something was troubling them however Armin wasn’t one to pressure them for an answer. Instead, he would wait for them to come to him, in their own time and pace.

“You don’t think…he’ll really string us up naked if we’re late, would you?”

Historia scoffed, “You still believe that? No, he would never do that. It’s just a threat so we don’t bunk off lessons, growing up. It’s like the puffer fish thing.”

“…”

“Wait,” Historia gasped, “Don’t tell me you still believe the salt in the sea would turn you into a puffer fish? Do you?...Oh my god! You do! Armin! None of it is true! The elders of the village only say that to make us too scared to do dumb shit!”

Armin meekly shrugged, “I know that! But it’s always in the back of my head…We were pretty dumb kids…”

“Exactly! If anything they said was true, that they had the intent to truly do that, they would have!” Historia grunted, crossing her arms tightly, “Beside, don’t you remember? We dared one another to drink of the ocean during our 10th summer. Nothing happened to either of us.”

“Expect the gross salty taste in our mouths.”

“Not even spider melons could get that taste out.”

“So sour. I’m just glad the taste went away after a week…Grandpa wouldn’t stop laughing at me.”

“Yeah, my mother called me an idiot sandwich,” Historia rolled her eyes, “She never let it down, and always ask if I want more salt in my food.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

“You put salt in my deserts,” the other grumbled. 

The blonde smiled sheepishly, shrugging innocently. However, they both broke into grins as they thought of their childhood. Peaceful days, better times…

Walking through the village, and getting closer to the centre, was a difficult. The village was buzzing with people, everyone kept stopping the two to congrat them on their graduation. Armin tried to smile at everyone, but it was becoming increasingly annoying. Eventually they go to the centre of the village, where everyone was coming to gather together.

There was a wooden platform with a staircase leading up to an oak wooden podium, lined by two pillars. Banners hanged off the pillars, with long benches lining up in front of the platform. The air was filled with voices, softly chatting and Armin shivered as he stepped into the area with Historia.

“Our year is green,” Armin nodded softly.

Historia raised her eyebrows, “Green, huh? I was hoping for black, easier to blend in…but then again…white is hard to hide.”

Armin hummed in agreement. He approached the platform, and nervously took the forest green cloak. He awkwardly held it between his fingers, it was very soft. How strange. He sighed and clipped it around his shoulders. He lightly tugged it down his body with a nervous tremble.

Historia huffed, snatching the cloak out of the Beta’s hands.

“I feel very…it’s going to take some time to get used to it…” Armin paused, “Do you think it’ll help…in there?”

Historia shrugged, “Probably not. I doubt it’ll help at all.”

The girl was quiet, her blue eyes scanned around the sea of new people. She frowned, many waved, or patted her on the shoulder as they passed. Why? They were congratulating them for finally being able to bare a child? How revolting. She fumed silently to herself, and Armin awkwardly took her hand in hopes of calming her.

She clenched his hand so tightly that it hurt.

…and there they were.

The most terrifying thing on the island. Massive, 50ft walls that casted thick shadows over the village. Nobody could see through them, but there was small cracks in the walls. Armin had always been worried the walls would fall and the creatures on the other side breaking through.

A loud shriek filled the air, and the tiny blonde hairs stood up on end from the scream. Disturbing, a moan followed the scream and the young male tightens his hand around Historia’s hand so much that his knuckles flushed white.

The wall shook as if something had been thrown into it from the other side, but other than the slight shook the wall did not budge. Hissing and wheezing before the sound finally faded away as the creature finally grow bored and crept away.

Armin gulped. His eyes becoming misty with fear.

“It’ll be alright.”

He blinked, looking at Historia, “H-How can you be so sure?”

“I can’t, but…we’re here aren’t we? So our parents went through this and survived.”

“Mine didn’t.”

Historia was quiet a few minutes, “But you’re here. Armin, you’re here. You grow up with Krista and me. Your mother must have gotten back in time to give birth to you.”

“She still died.”

“I’m sorry.”

Armin shook his head, “No, it’s alright. I’m sorry, you’re trying to make me feel better…but…I’m just scared.”

“Me too.” 

The two stared up at the walls in silence. The wall kept wailing for a good ten minutes before it silenced. Why nobody else was scared was beyond him. 

His Grandpa had told him he was safe as the walls always protected him and many others. They couldn’t get through ever, and if god forbid they did, the soldiers would put an end to them as soon as they place their rogue foot onto the soil.

…until they grow the right age to…

A sudden squawk of a raven made him jump, and broke him from his thoughts. The boy’s eyes snapped up to watch the bird, eyeing the way its wings moved.

The sun had only began to rise high into the sky, reminding him that it was time.

“Armin, it’s time for us to go up.”

“Okay.”

The two blonde Omegas approached the large stone gates.

There was a long line of other Omegas waiting to go up. Historia and Armin being the youngest of them at 19 years old, and the eldest being 35 years old. It took them well over an hour to finally reach the gates. There was a reasonable group of soldiers stood at the group. All dressed in an similar fashion. Knee length dark boots, with grey pants and a button up shirt. They wore the Same brown jacket.

“Oh! Armin! Historia!”

Armin awkwardly smiled, “Um, hi Petra…”

The orange haired woman laughed. She grinned widely, “You guys grow up so fast. You’re already here, huh?”

“We don’t have a choice. We scared 100/100 in our health scores.”

Petra flinched, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-“

“It’s not your fault,” Armin interrupted, sending Historia a look, “You’ve been where we are before too.”

Historia glanced at Petra thoughtfully, “I never asked before, but what age was you when you didn’t have to stop going?”

“Um, well, my last time was last year. I made it out after a month, but I had to go down there seven times.”

“Seven times?”

Petra sheepishly shrugged, “Sometimes it doesn’t happen. Sometimes Omegas just can’t breed.”

Armin winced. He would have to go through this if he doesn’t bare?

“So you had one brat and didn’t have to do this anymore?”

“Historia!”

“What?”

Petra laughed gently, “Well no, yes. It’s…you need to birth a Omega…”

“Right. Of course you do. We’re not allowed to stop until our brat presents as an Omega, so we can doom them to this too.”

“Historia, I’m sorry,” Petra sighed, “I know it’s hard but-“

“But nothing. We’re nothing but breeding machines.”

Armin clicked his tongue, “We’re not! They can come from anything, not just Omegas. The last report said their numbers are increasing. We need to-“

“I know!” Historia growled, “Damn it. I know. I was there during all those stupid health lessons. There are three dynamic breeds. Alphas, Betas and Omegas. The most common breed is Betas. Most families would be made up from Betas alone. The next known breed and very rare are Omegas. Omegas are known as being the mother type. We’re important to the survival of the word, as we’re able to have more than one child. Twins being pretty common among Omegas when they breed.”

Armin nodded quiet, “In the past, all three breeds were equal, but that changed when Alphas became sick. Alphas was one of our most important breeds. They protected us, Omegas. Kept as safe and sound. They were leaders, strong and proud. Everyone wanted to be with an Alpha…or they did, until they got sick and Betas numbers began to shrink – instead of Betas, sickly Alphas were being born.”

Historia smirked, “A virus had somehow broken out, and Alphas were primly effected. The virus destroyed many Alpha’s common senses. Especially the unmated Alphas. Supposing it drove them insane! Mostly with bloodlust and the raw instinct to claim. The raw need to mate with Omegas. Many and countless Omegas were forcefully claimed, forced to craze Alphas.”

Petra closed her eyes tiredly, brokenly, “ Many Omegas committed suicide, killing themselves from trauma and being too afraid to go against the Alphas. Nobody was able to figure out why Betas slowly began to decrease and more sick Alphas were born, but this is the only way-“

“Yeah-Yeah. Omegas took their lives after being chained by an Alpha. That doesn’t excuse the fact we have to leap into the pit, and try to get a deranged Alpha to breed us.”

Armin squeezed Historia’s hand, “It’ll be alright.”

“What happens if we birth a Alpha? Not a Omega or a Beta? The child gets chucked into the pit?”

Petra’s eyebrows creased, “Of course not. The child is given to the Alpha-“

“How?” Historia snorted, “How is the child given to the Alpha parent? See, there’s so many problems with this, but whatever. We can’t fight this. We have to do this or bring shame to our family.”

“I’m sorry.”

Armin swallowed thickly. His eyes turned away from his angry friend, to look back up at the walls. It was true. Over the centuries, the once vast ground had sunk underneath harsh waves of water – the sea had quickly consumed to the grounds. Thinking fast, their ancestors worked hard to push the sick Alphas behind large walls, but due to the sea beginning to trap them with the Alphas, they worked on another line of protection. The Alphas were pushed downward, into the ground with the Walls adding to the pit.

Armin hadn’t seen the hole directly, only in his textbooks. His chest tightened anxiously, he was about finally see the pit. The Abyss of the island, where the Alphas lived. Not just Alphas, but monsters, creatures, demonic animals that had somehow appeared many years ago. Nobody knew where they had came from, they had appeared from now where and fought with the Alphas for dominance.

At least that took the Alphas attention away from the Omegas hidden on the other side of the wall.

Still, Armin often wondered what it was like down in the Abyss. How the Omegas were able to get away from the Alpha after breeding? How Omegas were able to get out of it? What about mating? And the mating bite? How did it all work?

Omegas that had gone inside never spoke about. They refused too. There was a few quotes here and there, but nothing with abstentious information.

“Um, here is your case.”

Armin blinked out of thought, and looked down at the large case. Petra pushed it towards Armin, it looked heavy and made out of iron. He wrapped both hands around the handle and yelped, feeling the weight pull at his muscles.

“I-It’s heavy!”

“Oh, sorry I should have warned you,” Petra said quietly, “It contains your Omni-directional mobility gear. There is Hand grips, Piston-shot grapple-hooks, Gas-powered mechanism, Iron wire propeller with plug-in blades – oh don’t worry. There is also a booklet inside to help you control it.”

Armin gapped, “Blades?”

“To protect yourself with.”

Historia sighed deeply, dragging her case closer to herself, “Against the monsters right? The Alphas are one thing, but there’s a lot more dangerous things down there.”

“That’s right. They’re very deadly, so be care.”

“Great.”

Armin chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. He nodded once, and stepped backward, turning to the left to the look up the wall. The large stone steps leading up to the side was making him feel dizzy.

It was so…crazy to think he was finally going up there. That his time was finally here. The Omega health inspection happens every year, from the point the Omega turns 19 years old. The Omega is ranked between 1 to 100. It’s simple, the inspection to see if the Omega is healthy enough to bear a child – hopefully a Omega child but if the child is a Beta that’s alright too.

If an Omega ranked anywhere between 50 to 90, the Omega isn’t healthy enough that year. They would be forcefully be put into a health routine to make them healthy enough for the next year.

Historia, Krista and Armin had all ranked 100% on their first inspection…Krista was chosen to be sent down first.

It was very rare for the Omega to be 100% healthy to go down into the Abyss.

“Make sure you have clipped the equipment on before you climb the steps. It could help you from having a nasty fall.”

Armin gulped, “Thank you Petra.”

“I hope you…you both will be safe.”

Historia scuffed but doesn’t say anything, instead she drags her large case towards the step.

Glancing down at the case in his hands, Armin swallowed dryly. He nervously quivered, and followed after Historia, pushing the case onto the first step with all his strength. It was incredibly heavy, it made him wonder just how heavy the equipment will be.

Clipping it open, his eyes widened upon seeing the ideas inside. They looked like they were made out of steel, and were silver. They were encased in green silk, as if to keep the items protected. Were they supposed to try and keep them intact why they were down there? How? The Alphas, wouldn’t they just-just rip it off?

“Look at this thing!” Historia snickered, “It’s my whole thigh.”

Armin glanced at it, staring at the long square Historia was holding with both hands. The straps of it told Armin they were supposed to strap them to their legs and supported by their hips. Looking back into the case, he found knee-length black boots and many thick straps inside.

It him too long to figure out how to put it all on. He grunted, struggling to attach the pipes to his lower back.

“How sharp do you think these blades are?”

The blonde glanced back at Historia. Seeing the other Omega fingering the line of handles sticking out of the block on her hips. His eyes immediately moved to his own thick blocks attached to his hips.

“They’re probably very sharp, considering they’re supposed to protect us. Don’t pull it out, who knows how many we have.”

Historia nodded in agreement, “You’re right. We probably have a numbered amount, wouldn’t want to waste one.”

Once he was sure all the traps was secured, Armin bravely inhaled deeply and released his hold on them. The change was immediate. Armin felt the extra weight within seconds, pulling on his delicate and tender skin, making him whine like a puppy.

“It’s going to take sometime to get used to this.”

Historia stretched her arms out, testing the heavy equipment, “Yeah, it will be. But if other Omegas have worn this and made it work, we will too.”

Armin smiled. He was so thankful to have Historia at his side. Armin wasn’t sure what would have happened if he didn’t. He’s sure he would have cried by now.

Finally, the two young blonde Omegas began to climb the steps. The steps were jagged, and sharp looking, if one was to trip how badly would they hurt themselves? Armin swallowed thickly, and stepped up behind Historia, he bravely began to drag himself up to the steps. His arms jerked at his sides, his knuckling as he pushed himself carefully over the sharp edges – climbing higher and higher.

Just as he was about to climb to the next step, he lost his footing – almost falling backward. He only didn’t go falling back down 30ft, thanks to Historia grabbing his hand in time.

“A-Are you alright?” she whispered.

Armin glanced back down, his stomach jolting upside and down, making him feel dizzy. His eyes quickly continued to mist over with fear.

“I’m scared,” he admitted.

Historia nodded, “Me too…”

Armin sniffed. Tears dripping down his cheeks, the higher the two got, the more concrete it was. In mere minutes they would be at the top, and the true horror would begin. He tightened his grip around Historia’s hand, allowing her to carefully guide him up the steps – the people below becoming smaller and smaller, until they were ants.

The wind was powerful at the top. Both Omegas hand to grab onto one another in fear they would be blown straight off the top.

He slowly peered out from his long eyelashes, looking over his home village. The island that had been his childhood all 19 years old of his life. He had lived down there with Grandfather, had played with the twins until late at night and their guardians came looking.

They were so high up! The hunts looked like little boxes! And he couldn’t see the people down below! Ants! They were little ants!

“Whoa…”

He turned his head in the opposite direction, finally looking over the other side. It was everything he had ever dreamt! Trying to picture what the Abyss looked like, trying to figure out how to piece the puzzle together of the quotes the Omegas gave – the broken expressions of the Omegas that had to come back.

There was a red, thick steel rail around the tip. He could see other Omegas holding onto the rail to look into the pit, but also to keep themselves from being blown straight off. The winds were very-very powerful, and the two Omegas immediately rushed towards the rail – grabbing onto it with both hands before another slam of wind came their way.

He could see it. It was much bigger than their whole village and overtook the whole middle of their island. About 80% was the Abyss and the rest was their village.

“It’s fascinating, isn’t it?”

Armin jerked at the sudden voice. His head sprung up to look at the new person. Another Omega, who was a year older then Historia and himself. He was skinny, and seemed to be jittering, fidgeting.

“Um, are you alright, Marco?”

The brunette crouched down with a whine, “No. No I’m not. I scored a 91% last week. T-That shouldn’t healthy enough.”

“It’s alright Marco,” Armin said, crouching down next to him and placing a hand onto his shoulder, “It’ll be alright. Um. It has to be.”

Marco peeked at him through his teary eyelashes, “Y-You really think so? I think I’m gonna die down there. I mean look at that. Look at the Abyss, nobody knows h-how deep it goes!”

Armin opened his mouth, automatically leaping to help comfort the older Omega. While Armin had been close childhood friends with the twins, he had still been friendly with the older boy. Marco had confirmed in him many times before, especially last year when the possibility of him scoring a high enough Health score…

“Come on Marco,” Historia suddenly interrupted, “There’s no point in pussy-footing it now. We have to dive down there one way or another.”

“Historia!”

The girl shrugged, “It’s true. We’re already at the top, so we might as well enjoy the view before we’re fucked. No, I don’t mean that mentally, I mean it physically.”

Marco whined, hitting his forehead against the steel rail.

“She’s scared too,” Armin said, “It’ll be alright.”

Historia scuffed but doesn’t say anything.

Armin helped the lanky Omega stand. Holding his hand, and squeezing in hopes of comforting him the best he could.

“What do you think is down there? Other then Alphas, and the monsters…the-the shadows I mean…”

“Well…we don’t know. It’s forbidden to talk about what’s inside there up here…but I’ve always wondered.”

Marco nodded, trembling.

“Everybody has no idea of the monsters hiding in the soul’s shadow. How ignorant. But if people knew of the darkness…who knows how many minds would be shattered.”

Armin was silent. He observed Marco pitifully, the brunette had thought about it a lot, huh?

He inhaled sharply, and immediately could taste the strong stench of it. He could even see the small specks of black beginning to dot throughout the air, climbing higher and higher into the air, before fizzling out. One of the specks came to close to him, and when Armin reached to touch one of them, it burst across his fingers like soot. Armin rubbed his fingers together, observing the strange soot-like substance.

“We don’t know where it comes from, it’s everywhere down there. Apparently further you go down, the more there is. It looks like soot, and after a lot of tests, they’ve came to the conclusion it isn’t.”

Armin’s eyes widened, “Then what is it?”

“An unknown martial.”

Historia suddenly cursed, “I forgot to cut my hair.”

“Your hair?”

“Alphas like to tug and pull. It’s advised to cut your hair so you can get away easier.”

“Oh…maybe you could braid it?”

Historia bites her bottom lip, “Yeah, okay, I’ll do that. Um.”

“We’ll help.”

Armin smiled at Marco, and two stepped closer to the female. They immediately got to work braiding hair. Historia sighed in relief, her cheeks darkening but she smiled gratefully.

He wondered if Krista braided her long hair too. He hoped so.

“T-They’re here…”

A woman with long radiant dark hair carefully landed in front of them. A crisp white bandage wrapped around her eyes. She wore similar clothing to the Omegas, only instead of light clothing, she wore primary black.

Y-Mmir. The Chief of the island village. Some said she had gone into the pit, and returned with a belly of triplets – all of which Omega. Thought Armin had never seen her children before.

Her dark hair was pulled back by a pink headband. It was really the only colour she had. Landing on either sides of her, came the two heads of the military. The solders that protected the village from the wall.

Dot Pixis, and his second in command, Rico Brzenska. Both were Betas, as Omegas were too important. How ironic that was. Omegas too important, and yet they were being chucked into the Abyss, and to most likely die.

Y-Mmir stood with her head held high. If one was look closely, you could little scares covering her skin. The thick bandage covered her eyes, made many wonder how she had lost her sight, and what she may have seen to course it.

“It would seem that time has come once again,” her voice echoed through the air, “Our young Omegas had become adults, and now, after many years, have achieved the rank to contribution of our village. I commence you all for your hard work! We have certainly acknowledged your cunning, wit, and raw will power throughout your training!”

“We welcome you into our ranks of survival! Form this day forward, you all are a low Rank Omega Diver. I hope, for many of you, this will be first and last dive. I hope, when the time is right and you return, you will bare a Omega child to help continue our villages survival.”

“I have acknowledge your eagerness and strength to dive.”

Historia almost scuffed at that.

Eagerness? Strength to dive? They were being forced! Being sent down into the Abyss with the intention to breeding!

“Before you all descend morning, please prepare your souls and inner flames for what is awaiting for you now. What is expected from you all. There are creatures down there, monsters, diffThe Alphat to the rogue Alphas that dominant the pit. There are also relics.”

“Relics have many diffThe Alphat shapes, and forms. They can be tiny, the size of a finger nail or as big as a hut. They can tower over you. They can be a dead as a seashell or alive as a seagull. A relic can be a plant from the ground, or can a bone from a living creature. These Relics can be harmless, or bring great harm to you. I advise you to be careful, and not trust yours eyes. Trust your ears, and your nose, that will ensure your survival. That’s is the hard cold truth of our Divers.”

Armin narrowed his eyes, this was the first time he hearing of relics. His mind immediately began to turn, trying to picture a relic.

Omegas can go as far down, but the further down, the more dangerous it is. More malicious, and ferrous Alphas were deeper in the Abyss, hiding the sunlight. The more dangerous monsters and relics... it was laughable!

Did they generally suspect Omegas to survive this?

“We’re not saying you have to go deep into the Abyss. You can stay on the top few layers, and breed with an Alpha there. But be warned, you may have to share. The Alphas at the top have already had a taste of an Omega, but as an Omega, never tasting an Alpha before…let’s just say you may find yourself unwilling to share.”

Armin flinched at that.

Was that true? Would he really lose his mind during their breeding session? He grimaced at that thought, a sickly sensation curling through him.

“Don’t let your ego control you now. It is certainly more safer near the top of the Abyss, then deeper inside.

Y-Mmir turned her head, as if she was looking at them all, “All Omegas, once you have entered the first layer, you will be on your own. You will have to rely on yourself to move forward.”

Without another word, Y-Mmir jerked her head. Springing up behind her, being projected by smoke, came a trial of military solders. They all landed in front of the Omegas, and forced them over the rails.

Armin’s heart rammed against his ribcage, now that he was truly looking into the face of Abyss, his fear was increasing in seconds. He could feel the Beta behind him, the large beefy hands holding him by his shoulders. His ear picked up on the pitiful begging of the other Omegas, but their words fell on deaf ears.

Gulping sharply, he closed his eyes, tears swelling up and running down his cheeks. This was it. He was really going to be shoved into the Abyss. It was truly all over now, huh? What would happen? He’ll die, wouldn’t he. He’ll die.

“Good luck, our Omegas. I hope you survive.”

A powerful, and painful shove to the middle of his back sent Armin flying. His body twirled through the air, a high pitched scream echoing through the air, vibrating through his throat. It hurt more then anything! Tears bubbled through the air, making his head throb horrifically.

Everything swirled around him, black leaves twirled up from behind him, licking at his ears. A powerful howl of wind ripped up from the Abyss, little specks of black flittered up from the ditch.

His golden curls danced through the heavy winds. Other Omegas screamed louder and louder, the shrilly screech of them pitched.

…the screams could be a breeding alarm.

~#~#~#~

At first it was nothing. Armin heard nothing, felt nothing, but then a soft buzz began to run through him. The buzz kissed his ears, growing louder and louder with every passing second. It took him a moment to remember the events that lead up to the sickening pain running up and down his spine.

A terrifying chill coiled through him, and he stiffened up. It hurt a lot, but he forced his fuzzy eyes open. Looking but not seeing. A figure was leaning over him, a dark outline of a person. Armin froze, his throat burned and closed up.

Alpha!

Abyss!

The pit!

Shit!

He tried to roll away, but a hand grabbed him.

“Armin, Armin, Armin, calm down.”

“H-Historia?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

Blinking his eyes, Armin rubbed them until his vision cleared. It really was Historia with her long blonde hair, and big blue eyes that were now red rimmed. There was a gash across her cheek, when had that happened?

“Are you alright?”

Historia frowned, “I should ask you that.”

He waited a second, and then eased himself up. The throb went up his back to his head, he reached up to rub his head, hissing deeply from the throbbing pain. Ow. That hella hurt. A bruise was sure to be forming after that.

“How far did we fall?”

“I’m not sure. We have to be on the first layer, but it’s difficult to tell. The Abyss is massive…I can’t really see anything.”

Armin rubbed his head, and carefully climbed to his feet. He almost fell back down if it wasn’t for Historia catching him and helping him up. His blue eyes swirled around the area, was that grass? Purple grass? He’s never seen such a thing before. The grass was high, reaching his knees and when he reached touch it – it was wet.

…when had it rained?

Light crystal blue leaves fell into his face. The strange red branches of a tree was spread out wide, like many diffThe Alphat fingers.

“Whoa…”

Historia nodded in agreement, “I know. It’s beautiful but that’s terrifying.”

“If it’s so beautiful up here, then how awful must it be down there.”

“Look,” Historia said, bring him to an edge of the platform, “Look, see. The first layer is just cliffs broken up. There’s mist down there, so Omegas could have easily fallen straight down. We’re lucky, we landed on one of the cliffs closer to the Abyss wall, we have a tree too.”

Armin swallowed. He stepped up to the rock cliff, looking down. There was thick black mist preventing him from seeing further down. However, as they stood together, staring down into the Abyss – they began to hear things.

Wails, screams, groans and moans.

The very Same sounds that made their hairs stand up on end, only it was closer. Much – much closer then they would have thought. Would have suspected. So much closer. It was difficult to tell if the sounds were from pain or not.

“…That’s…”

“Yeah.”

Armin cranked his body around, forcing himself to look away. He needed a moment. A moment to somehow line his thoughts up or-or-or-

Pressing his hands to his head, he stumbled forward and fell against the tree. They wThe Alpha’t that far from the surface, since the sunlight was still on them. How far were they from the next layer? What will happen when they really reach that platform? How many horny Alphas would be down there, patrolling…especially after all the sounds the Omegas made when they were shoved into the Abyss.

“Armin?”

He trembled, pulling at his hair. He couldn’t think straight! He had to breed with an Alpha, and somehow get away from them! Get back to the surface and hope he was knocked up! Hope the child will be an Omega, so he wouldn’t have to come back down!

How can he survive this?

Armin was weak! He was pathetic! He would get bullied roughly and Historia would have to come save him! He would cry his little heart out because a bunch of Betas would shove him around! What was he doing! What was he hoping for!

“Fuck! I’m going to die!”

Historia smacked him.

He jerked, sniffling. His hand held his cheek, as he turned to look at his dear friend.

“Stop it,” Historia said, “You’re not alone. We’re here together! We can do this! It’s just sex.”

Armin’s eyes widened, “But it’s more than that.”

“No it isn’t.”

“But-“

Historia shook her head, “No. No, it isn’t. It’s just sex. We breed with an Alpha, then we’re out. It’s simple as that. We just…spread our legs for a little while, and then it’s over.”

“…That’s barbaric.”

“It’s the harsh truth.”

Armin hiccupped, “R-Right…okay…”

“Don’t judge a book by its cover. It could look pretty, but it can be very dangerous too. Plants could be maneaters, you never know. The fruit of the trees are poisonous and any water could rip our stomachs apart.”

“It’s pretty much a massive trap,” she added quietly.

Armin nodded, “So keep our guard up then…how do we get down?”

“This, I guess…” Historia shrugged, smacking the block on her hip, “There’s wires and stuff attached to it after all.”

The other nodded nervously. Armin breathed in sharply, trying to calm himself. He climbed up and turned back to the open area of the pit. The Abyss. He could a few other cliffs sticking out of the dark mist. Thought he could not see any other Alpha or Omegas, what was Y-Mmir talking about?

Alphas on the first layer…?

Unless she meant the second layer…underneath the cliffs?

He sniffed, smelling a wet but still smoky scent in the air. The very Same specks fluttered around the area, beginning to wiggle between the leaves to reach the surface, however, instead of them being completely black, they were white. Armin watched awe as one hovered near his face. He even reached out to touch one, and unlike before, where it crumbled, it wiggled like a bubble – moving away from his fingers.

Historia stared intensively at the tree, “Something’s out here. I keep seeing something moving in the grass.”

Armin stared at the grass she was gesturing towards. He couldn’t see anything. A weird breeze howled through the tree, making high pitched whistles around them. There was no movement, or sound. It wasn’t that Armin didn’t believe her, because he did. It was highly likely Historia had in fact seen something, it was just that Armin, himself, wasn’t seeing anything.

Still a chill crawled up his spine and his stomach coiled.

“Let’s hurry and leave this place,” she said.

“Something just touched my leg!”

Historia awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, “Sorry, that was me.”

“Oh.”

It was beautiful but eerie.

“Imagine how creepy it must look when the sunsets,” Armin said, “It must be so dark down here.”

“Makes sense considering everything in here hates natural light.”

Historia gestures to the cliff side, where a thick root was sticking out, “Maybe we can use that to climb across? I think there’s another cliff-platform just over there. It shouldn’t use much effort to get there.”

Armin swallowed thickly. He nodded bravely, there was no point in crying over spilled milk. He had to make the most of it.

Following after Historia, he tried to distract himself. He was an Omega, he was in the Abyss of Alphas now. He had to mate with an Alpha, breed and bring back a child. What type of Alphas were there? If there was diffThe Alphat Omegas and Beta, then there had to be diffThe Alphat type of Alphas right?

They all were humans once too, right?

Maybe…he could try talking to them? Would an Alpha even understand him? Armin didn’t want it to be painful when he breeds, maybe he could get the Alpha be gentle with him? How vicious are Alphas? Would they enjoy pain? Even if they saw that the Omega didn’t? Armin’s sure he wouldn’t like pain, not like that at least.

“There it is!”

Armin snapped out of his thoughts. He twisted him to reach the next cliff-edge, sliding onto the platform in relief. He wasn’t tangling over the mist anymore. Armin almost tumbled to the ground as he straightened himself.

Unlike before, this cliff side was much more bigger and bigger. There was much more trees, almost like a small woodland.

Historia whined.

Careful of the large roots sticking out of the ground with the intention of catching somebody foot, and throwing the poor Omega to the ground. Armin observed every tree they passed, making note of how diffThe Alphat each tree was. Not two trees were the Same, they all were twisted and bent in diffThe Alphat directions and shapes. The leaves were either large, and thick, or small and thin. A strange little bug suddenly fly past them, catching him by surprise.

“Whoa! almost like a dragonfly.”

Historia frowned, “Dragonfly? It’s the size of my hand! That’s no dragonfly! Armin, don’t get to close to it!”

Armin paused, “I wonder what type of insect it could be? Is it elemental base? What does it eat?”

Historia grunted, she pulled at the handle of one of the blades and pulled out a long sword-like knife. She suddenly slashed the dragonfly in half. It made Armin cry out in shock, and spin around towards her with a glare on his face. She had a look of indiffThe Alphace on her face as she cleaned the purple liquid from the blade.

“Why did you do that for?”

The girl shrugged carelessly, and shelved her knife again, “Because, it’s very doubtful that anything down here is harmless. It may look pretty, but it always have malicious intentions. The second layer may look nice, and pretty, inviting, but it’s what is hiding inside it that worries me. The other layers underneath us, worries me. A dragonfly the size of our hand…had a sharp point on its backside…I don’t trust it.”

Armin opened his mouth, to disagree when his voice died on his tongue. She was right. They couldn’t trust anything in the Abyss. Nothing at all.

“You’re right. We didn’t know anything about the creatures down here. That dragonfly could have easily punched one of us with its point, and injected poisonous gas into us. We just don’t know.”

“Look what’s the blood has done to the tree…”

The dragonfly’s blood that had splattered across the bark of the tree had begun to steam. Bubbling like acid, and burning into the bark. Armin gasped in awe, watching as a strange dark colour began to appear across the tree – like a nasty bruise. It had appeared in seconds.

“Nothing down here is safe!”

A screech echoed up the hole, twirling around them. A horror filled scream came out from the mist, coursing the pair to stumble away from it. The cries filled the air, followed by begging for help.

“That…was that a scream? Oh my god! Somebodies in trouble! What should we do? We have to go in right?! To help them!”

Armin shot forward despite his own fear spinning inside him. He grabbed onto Historia’s arm, and yanked her back, just as she was about to leap – head first into the mist. Both fell backward to the ground, landing on their backsides.

“Armin-“

“No!” he cut her off, shaking his head dumbly, “Historia, you just said how dangerous it was down here! That you can’t trust anything! You was about to jump in, without any rope to stop you from falling straight to your death! What are you thinking? We can’t go down there to help them!”

Historia shook her head, “I would have been fine, look at all this wire-“

“That doesn’t matter! Historia, you just gave me this massive lecture on not trusting the Abyss-“

“This is diffThe Alphat!”

“Is it?”

Historia’s mouth opened but nothing came out, “Right. Right, you’re right. God, what’s wrong with me. There is nothing we can do. Who’s to say we could even reach them in time? We’d have to rappel down to that layer to get to them…how do we even know if the Omega is even on the second layer? Their screams could have echoed up two or more layers? We don’t know!”

“It’s alright Historia. You’re just as scared as me.”

The two young Omegas hugged one another tightly. They have only just entered the Abyss, and was already struggling. There was no way Krista was alive…she wouldn’t have been able to handle this.

Historia seemed to have the Same thought, as tears ran down her cheeks.

“Shit.”

The screaming lasted five full minutes before it just stopped. It cut off with a high pitched goggle, and then disappeared completely. Like somebody had pressed the mute button. Armin’s heart was beating painfully, sending an awful throb through his head. He slowly looked Historia. They both shared the expressions of discomfort. 

The two just sat there together. Holding one another close, staring down into the Abyss, wondering what could be waiting below. The Omegas knew they couldn’t stay there, like this, waiting. It was too dangerous, but they couldn’t bring themselves to move.

The mist seemed to crawl higher. The familiar little specks of dirt began springle around him.

Historia laid her head against his shoulder. It was pitifully. What were they doing? Waiting? It was only delaying the inevitable.

Armin sighed deeply. It was so strange down in the Abyss. It felt like time worked diffThe Alphatly, and the day had ended much too early. A shiver ran through him as he looked around the misty-cliffs. They hadn’t moved, and just sat there like that. The sun had set, and the moon must be streaming above them. Light blue simmered from above them, but did little to keep the layer lit, the mist truly blocked everything. Armin’s stomach coiled nervously as his eyes swept across the tree, anxious for something. Anything really. Anything deadly to come creeping up to their base.

It was oddly peaceful, to the point it was beginning to dig into his eyes. Before Armin knew it, his eyes were dropping and his head was dipping gracefully.

Armin must have dozed off, as he was sprung awake to an scream. He shot forward, catching the tip of his boot in a root and throwing him to the ground painfully. Armin yelped as his face hit the grass.

The shrieking scream erupted through the wind again. It sounded familiar, and made his heart leap into his throat from pure fear and horror. Armin flung his head up, eyes wide and frantic, looking around their base anxiously.

“Historia!”

Another screech ripped the wind apart. The sound of rustling leaves made Armin scramble to his feet, he spun around, watching the trees above him shake as if something was speeding through the branches.

He turned around in time to catch the other Omega. Historia throw herself at him, arms clenching at him.

“Historia? What happened?”

“I had to pee! That’s all! I had go pee and-and!”

“What?” Armin gasped, “What happened?”

The woman opened her mouth as if to speak, when suddenly her body flopped forward. She landed on her stomach, with her arms and legs spread out before she screeched when her body was whipped backward. Armin leaped forward, and blindly grabbed onto her outstretched hands.

“Armin! Armin! Don’t-don’t let it drag me away!”

Armin twisted his foot against the root that had caught his ankle, and with all his strength, tightened his hands and pulled. Every time he tried to drag her towards himself, she was yanked back. Armin arched his head, to see a hefty vein wrapped around her ankle. Twisting an arm around Historia’s middle, Armin stretched himself back, lifting her up his side and the woman immediately clenched at him around the shoulders.

Blindly, Armin reached for one of the blade-swords. He yanked it free from the box, and slashed at the root. Trying to cut Historia free, but failing.

It took five panic slashes to cut through the vein, and when he did, a loud unearthly squeal zipped through the air. Both Historia and Armin was thrown back against the base of the tree.

“What the hell is going on?!” Armin panted.

Historia groaned, but before she couldn’t say anything, everything around them began to quiver.

“It’s a trap!”

He barely was able to roll out of the way when round pod-like shape snapped at him. As Armin tumbled backward, crawling as quickly as he could, a large plant creature raised from the grass. It’s pod-head splitting open, to reveal rows of long teeth, saliva and spit dripping between its sharp teeth. Armin’s nose scrunched up as he caught wind of a musty smell coming from the plant’s mouth – he could even see red staining its teeth.

It slammed it’s face into Armin, trying to catch him around his stomach but the blonde was able to roll out of the way. The plant got a mouthful of rocks instead. It ranked it’s pod-head back from the ground, and crushed the rocks in its mouth into little specks of rumble. It then growled, hissing and spitting it’s spittle around, making small familiar acid-like bubbles fizzle up.

Armin swung his legs open when the pod slammed it’s head at him again, hitting the ground repeatedly. He shot backward, wiggling his legs to get away from the human-eating plant as it flared it’s head back and forth, chasing after him with hunger. Armin tried to back away more, but only find himself backed into the tree. If it was possible, the man-eating plant split its face into a dripping sharp-tooth grin.

“Uh-ho…” Armin gulped.

The man-eating plant raised itself higher, it’s head swinging almost playfully in front of Armin’s head. It shit-eating grin seeming to spread even wider, ravishing in Armin’s fear. It slide even closer to Armin, about to enclose around his face, so close that Armin could feel the heat from its mouth. Just as it was about to seal it’s greedy mouth shut, ready to rip Armin’s face off, a long blade-knife was swung to the side of its head.

Historia swung the sword with all her might, slamming it repeatedly into the pod, making it shudder. The powerful blows was enough to stun the man-eater, purple liquid blasted out from the side of it’s head. 

The plant’s head flung side to side like an angry animal. Bird-squarks erupting from its pod-mouth, leaves flaring up and down, trying to block the assault Historia continued to deliver. It then suddenly and swiftly snapped it’s head upside down, moving to grab at the girl.

Armin leaped to his feet. He ran forward and swiped his own sword, slashing at the thick root of it’s steam. He slashed through the middle, making the plant creature shudder and froze. It’s large body swayed side to side.

He did not have any time to prepare himself. He brought his long knife out, and shoved it between the plant’s mouth, but the mere force of it lunching at him sent both of them straight over the edge of the cliff side. Armin only now realizing how close they had become to the edge as he felt his body dip backward.

“Armin!”

Armin crunched his teeth, and with as much strength he could gather, swung his leg up to deliver a powerful kick to the man-eater’s pod head. As his body then raised higher than the plant, he thrusted the knife straight through the head. He felt the sizzling substance splash up his arms and even hit the tip of his jacket collar.

He doesn’t remember what happened next. Other than the high pitch screech of the plant thing, and the faint scream of his name, everything faded to black.

“Armin!”

~#~#~#~

Everything slowly twitched around him.

Armin hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes slowly opening, but not really seeing. His head throbbed, and his body burned once again. He wished he’d stop falling on his head.. His left arm, and leg really hurt... he couldn’t remember why his arm and leg was hurting. His body felt like it was dipping?

The young Omega reached a shaky hand to his face, pressing his fingers into his face. He caressed his temples as they throbbed. Why did his body cry as if he had been run over? Armin rubbed his eyes until they stung.

Soft clicking sounds beginning to whisper through his ears.

Blinking his watery eyes, they stung as he forced them to open fully. His view was fuzzy, blurry, and he could make many dark shapes around him. His body was tangled up in thin jungle like vines, they dangled around him, crossing over a swirling nothingness below him. He couldn’t see any solid ground below him. Armin cranked his head back to look back up, trying to see through the blurry darkness, but couldn’t.

How far had he fallen?

Just as that thought passed through his brain, he felt a small trembler run through the vines holding him up. It was shy, weary, as if whoever had caused it was moving at such a slow pace that they didn’t want to Armin to be aware of them. But he did. Armin lowered his head, and inhaled sharply, feeling his heart automatically beginning to pick up in his chest.

A black mass was ever-slightly creeping closer to him. It’s long legs gently pinching at the vine holding him into place. Armin’s heart beated even harsher inside himself, he inhaled sharply through his nose, seeing the massive black masse come closer and closer. As Armin’s view began to clear, and his eyes adopted to the darkness, he could finally make out the mass.

Armin’s eyes widened, the skin around his eyes beginning to purely burn. A monstrous creature tried to creep closer to him. It’s long, hairy legs pinching together around the vines, the middle of its body becoming more round, more skull like.

He immediately began to panic. He tried not to make any sudden movement, as to not alert the creature he had noticed it. Instead Armin tilted his head back, making out his knife sword tangled in more veins to the side of him. He could easily pull a new one out of the block, but then he could be wasting it. He gulped thickly, there was only one way to save himself.

One more glancing at the creeping creature, Armin shot his hand out towards the knife, stretching towards it. As he did so, the vines holding him began to shake, alerting the creature.

Armin cried out, seeing it begin to pick up speed. Crawling faster along the vines with eager. His fingers stretched out, brushing against the handle of the knife, and as soon as he was able to wrap his hand around the handle, Armin yanked it free. In one quick, smooth flick, he cut the vine between himself and the creature. His body swung backward, the vine yanking him through the air and into the cliff side. Armin could hear an unhuman squark from the creature as it fell below.

A spider-like form fell through the darkness.

Armin stared down with wide eyes. His heart beating heavily, until his head spun. He stared down into the misty darkness. It was truly dark. He could not see anything, expect for the little specks of something glowing below. He must not be anywhere near the surface now.

What layer had he fallen through?

He gulped. He hoped it wasn’t further than the fifth layer…

Suddenly he heard the sound of something ripping. Head snapping up, Armin’s eyes grow wide, his jaw becoming slack. The vein holding up ripped in one second, sending him plummeting through the darkness.

He really tried not to, but he screamed anyway.

The ground came to fast, Armin raised his arms to protect his head and rolled forward. A loud crack came from his back as he tumbled down a hill and landed on his face, painfully. He whined deeply, slowly unwrapping himself to lay still against the cold ground.

“That hurt…it hurt a lot…”

Carefully, Armin raised himself for the ground. He squinted his eyes, raising his head to find a forest like no other. It was diffThe Alphat to the woodland he and Historia had found themselves in. The trees were ten-times bigger then poor Armin, and it was lit up by hovering blue orbs. A shudder ran through him, he was deep in the Abyss…

Groans and moans filled the air. The sound of-of fighting? Of somebody, or a bunch of somebodies, fighting among themselves. Growls, and roars. Something came flying through the darkness, and hit the massive tree above him.

Armin gasped and shoot back. Watching as the thing fell to the ground.

A arm.

A severed arm! There was so much blood! It wasn’t a normal arm either! There was long red stained claws!

He was…deep in the Abyss, with very dangerous Alphas. Very deadly.

“Relics, monsters…” Armin whispered, crawling towards the closest thick root of a tree to hid himself, “…W-What do I do now…?”

He was deep in the Abyss.

More Relics, more monsters but most of all…

“Untouched Alphas…” he mumbled quietly, “The chance of an Alpha that’s touched a Omega down here is…is…”

Armin gulped painfully. He clenched his eyes shut, biting back a whimper. He crawled closer and closer, hairs standing up on end as the sounds grow louder. The animalistic sounds grow even more heated. As if two, or more, things were still fighting.

He had to get away before he was spotted! Armin didn’t want to know what would happen if those sounds belonged to Alphas, and they saw him!

Carefully, Armin climbed to his feet. His knees buckled, and he carefully began to walk in the opposite direction. It wasn’t as dark, thanks to the light above him, but it was still difficult to be mindful of whatever could be hiding in the shadows. Armin didn’t want to be grabbed and dragged underneath a rock or something. He didn’t want to be eaten alive.

Only the soft patter of his feet moving through the endless roots and high grass. His eyes kept switching side to side in worry and fear that something would come erupt out from the shadows. Armin inhaled sharply as he walked through the upturned ground. Whoever could have done this, must have had amazing strength.

His ears burned as he heard the distant roars of what could only be Alphas and possibility Omegas. Armin tried to put those out of his mind and focus on moving his legs.

Swiftly, Armin cried out as he legs suddenly gave out and almost sent him to the ground. Blindly, Armin’s hands flow out and grabbed onto the side of one of a thick root. His legs felt like jelly. He had to take a few minutes to regain his breath and the feeling in his legs before he froze.

He had screamed.

It was suddenly eerily quiet.

Armin heart skipped a beat. His head turning around to stare back in the direction he had came from. Why was it suddenly silent?

Oh god! Had they heard him?

Armin presses his lips together, and tried to force the sob down his throat. Tears had begun to sip at his eyes, begging to be let out. Armin chews at his bottom lip, and clenched his hands shut and pressed his nails into the palm of his skin. His head fell forward, and his forehead and nose slapped against the bark. He struggled to breathe, trying to suck up as much air as possible. He couldn’t stay here, he had to keep moving. It was too dangerous to stay here.

Immediately, Armin felt like a small rabbit beginning eyed up by a hungry fox. He froze, feeling like cold sweat had nipped at his body. His knees buckled, and he struggled to stop himself from sinking to the ground.

Something growled, and slurred at him from across the darkness. Between two large boulders, was a large form. Dark brown eyes glared hungrily and Armin found he couldn’t look away as the thing slowly stalked closer to him.

Was that…was that…

Armin’s heart skipped a beat in his chest, and stumbled backward. Slowly moving away as the creature advanced.

That a…a…

The huge beast stalked its prey. It was large, and horrifying. It was male, no doubt about that with dark skin that stretched over large sweaty macules. The Alpha had a large mouth, with its jaw slack and loose. Hanging low with large sharp fangs sticking out like nails, saliva dripping down his chin and pooling on the ground.

It was revolting. 

The hulky body moved in odd twitches and jerks. He moved with narrowed eyes and his long claws scrapped along the creaked ground. A stomach curling growl and moans flittered from his throat, and it made Armin flinch.

The Alpha wore something similar to clothes, but it really was too hard to tell. The martial was ripped in places and hanged off the lean body. It was stained a muddy brown colour which had slowly faded into pure black in spots. What really made Armin feel like hurling was the musty reddish sloshes in areas on the clothes, and it looks very similar to blood.

Tried blood and fresh blood.

The Alpha had been in fights, and seemed to continue to fight others.

Armin did not want to see who or what this Alpha would fight.

With jerky hands, Armin curled in on himself and stared blankly at the man. His blue eyes looked downward briefly and let out a broken fearful whine upon seeing the very large lump between the Alpha’s legs.

It was so huge!

He wasn’t stupid, he knew what exactly the Alpha wanted and the thought made him want to hurl even more. Did he have to breed with this Alpha? He looked scary as fuck! Armin didn’t want too!

He didn’t want to spread his legs for him!

“I-It’s going to h-hurt so much…”

Armin hunched backward. Waiting for the large Alpha to pounce, only he didn’t.

The Alpha let out a scream and arched its back. A possessive sneer appeared across the Alpha’s face. Fright filled him, and Armin barely was able to avoid the sudden barrel of fangs and claws. Another Alpha that had been sneaking up behind him charged forward with a shriek, and clashed against the other Alpha.

Two Alphas? Fighting over him? Why? He wasn’t, wasn’t that worth it.

A male and a female Alpha. They were really fighting.

Armin thinks she was female, it was hard to see from the way the bodies moved. Clawing and hissing, baring their fangs at one another and digging their claws into flesh. Armin assumes the new Alpha was a female, judging from the sight curve she had and the shoulder length reddish hair. She was much smaller than the male, and she moved much faster while blindly throwing her hands about.

Armin whimpered, and slowly got to his feet. He wanted to run but his feet wouldn’t move, they were stuck to the ground and his eyes wouldn’t move away from the brutal fight of the two Alphas in front of him.

The male Alpha let out sneer and grabbed a hold of the female by her thighs. His large claws hands twisted around them, and throw her across the street. Her body made a sickening crack from impact, but shockingly the woman forced herself back up.

Her body hunched over and preparing to burst back into the fight. She ran forward on all fours and leaped onto the male Alpha, wrapping herself around him from the back as he had turned back towards Armin within that moment. 

Armin let out a small cry of alarm when the male Alpha reached up and grabbed the girl by her hair. His claws twisted the long curls and yanked her over him, he throw her forward. The female Alpha flipped through the air, and crashed straight into the large tree that Armin had been cowering near.

She did not get back up again…

A cry forcefully yanked itself from his throat when the large Alpha turned his head towards him. The Alpha’s beady amber eyes narrowing down onto him, and Armin let out a scream when the much bigger man leaped at him.

Scrambling blindly, Armin narrowly ducked underneath the Alpha’s arms and almost tripped over his feet as he moved.

The hunt was on!

Armin panted. He ran as fast he could, trying to get away from the large male Alpha in horror! No! No! No!

NO!

He didn’t want to breed with him! He wanted somebody else! Anybody else!

The blonde Omega throw himself over another root, running. He could hear the large Alpha barrelling after him. Tiny blonde hairs stood up on end, his foot getting trapped on another roof he had no been anticipating and was thrown to the ground.

Armin landed on his stomach painfully. A loud crack ran through his eardrums and made his head truly hurt. Blood began to drip from his head, but that didn’t matter. He didn’t want this!

“No!” he sobbed, turning over to see the massive Alpha stalking towards him, “No! No! No! Please!”

He tried back away, but the Alpha grabbed him his ankle. A flare of pain ran up his leg, telling him he had seriously hurt himself while he was running or maybe it was when he saved Historia from the maneater plant? Either way, Armin cried, trying to kick the large Alpha in the face.

“Stop! I don’t want you!”

He screamed again, only this time, his scream was answered.

A earth-shattering howl echoed through the air. The Alpha immediately paused, head sticking up to listen to the howl. It was like he recognized the howl and swiftly became enraged over it. His eyes, if it was possible became much smaller and darker, his eyebrows pulled together creating a thick arrow like shape. His shoulders became hunched, forcing his pulsing macules to stand out from the skin casing them. Most of all was his mouth, Armin felt himself shake as the Alpha bared his fangs and growled so loudly that Armin felt vibrations through the air.

His twisted face pinching together in anger, a deep growl escaped his mouth and he reached to grab Armin by the dress shirt – ready to rip it open.

“Please! I don’t want you! Stop!”

However, Armin’s cries fell on deaf ears as within the second moment, something shoot through the air. A blur of black and brown plummeted into the Alpha, thrashing his hulky body away from the Omega.

If Armin wasn’t frozen in fear, he would have ran away but he didn’t. He couldn’t. Tears ran down his cheeks, and he sat up, pulling himself back with by the palms of his hand – his back hitting the root of the massive, monstrous tree.

He hadn’t seen so much violent in one day before. It was too much!

The new rogue Alpha was much smaller than the other, he might even be smaller than the previously female Alpha. It was difficult to see what the Alpha looked like, as he never stopped moving but Armin believed it was male from the lean body – much leaner body then the other.

Snapping his fangs at the small male, the Alpha swooped at him and jerking its claws in displeasure. It was then Armin realized the large Alpha was much slower than the smaller one, especially after his fight with the rogue female Alpha.

Armin felt his body shake as something in his head clicked. Had the smaller Alpha used the female?

To wear the other down? It was pretty clever…

A snort of amusement came from the smaller Alpha. He easily twisted out of range of his large opponent and teasingly mocked him. This only seemed to make the larger Alpha even more aggressive.

It pissed the bigger Alpha off!

Clocking his head to the side, the small Alpha’s mouth twisted into a large feral grin. A feral grin with slightly smaller fangs then the other poking out from his top lip. Then, he finally flung himself forward.

The small Alpha flung himself at the bigger Alpha. His arms and legs wrapped around the Alpha’s hulky body and used his teeth to rip flesh free. The smaller Alpha took mouth fulls of bloody flesh and spat them to the side, even his claws tore large chunks of skin out. 

Snapping his head up, the small Alpha ripped his teeth into the other Alpha’s throat. In one powerful swop, he ripped the throat out with a loud sneer.

From the sudden attack to his throat, the larger Alpha fell to his back.

This worked in the other’s favour as he pinned him down with his knees and began to claw and tear into the skin until his face and hands were slick with blood, dirt, sweat and saliva. 

A blood curling screech from the smaller Alpha as he roughly grabbed from the back of his shirt and thrown randomly. The bigger Alpha tried to get to his feet, but he wobbled side to side. The large Alpha turned around, running away.

Armin stared in shock.

It seemed like the smaller male was going to chase after the fleeing man, but on a second thought he stood up fully and made a familiar howl that erupted through the air. Armin could practically feel the howl of victory and it made him tremble anxiously.

His wide blue classy eye stared blankly at the Alpha, watching in mute fear as the Alpha huffed in triumph making the messy hair he had ruffle. Within the second moment, the Alpha’s head snaped around in his direction.

His eyes.

The Alpha’s eyes, they were blazing wide. Pupils dilated.

He stared at Armin. It make the Omega take a tiny step. Armin’s fingers pressing into the rough bark.

Now what? Armin couldn’t help but wonder.

W-Was he going to be forced into breeding now? Now-Now that the Alpha had won him? Armin assumed that was what the massive fight of blood, flesh and sweat was about. The three of them had fought over him, him a messily Omega…

…this was it. This was the reason why he came to the Abyss. Why he was shoved down here.

A shiver ran through his body and Armin let out a low sob.

The Alpha advanced towards him. Stalking with slow but wide steps, small beads of blood dripped off the ends of his claws with blood smeared across his face. It was like thick chains had been thrown around his body, and Armin couldn’t move. He highly doubt he would be able to outrun this man. The Alpha would probably have him in seconds if he so much as tried to run.

His ankle burned with pain as he put his weight onto it. A hiss escaped his lips, sending shudders up and down his spine.

Armin whimpered. His hands began to shake as he rubbed the sore area. Just as a pair of bare clawed feet came to a stop front in front of him and when Armin raised his head to look up, he found the Alpha glaring down at him.

The rogue filthy Alpha came to a stop in front of him. He blinked in curiosity at Armin, and clocked his head to the side in pure thought.

Armin could only wonder what was going through the man’s head. The Alpha squatted. He had his clawed blood slicked hands hanging between his legs and staring point blankly at him.

He wanted to speak, but wasn’t sure what to say. He no idea what could say to this-this…boy? Man? Armin couldn’t tell, not with so much blackish blood stuck to him. Was he…he had to be around the Same age, maybe a year older?

The Alpha moved forward, which only made Armin lean away.

The blood-soaked man reached forward, grabbing onto Armin all of a sudden. He was yanked forward, and the Alpha buried his nose into the crock of the Omega’s neck. The Alpha inhaled sharply and deeply, breathing in Armin’s scent.

Having never experienced anything like this before, Armin blushed.

A low rumble came from the man, a purr? A hand moved up his side, running along his sensitive side and caressed him.

It made Armin stiffen up all of a sudden. He shot back in shock, eyes wide and jaw slack. His back slammed into the root of the monstrous tree, his head whacking against the bark – his heart beating heavily.

The Alpha – he had tried to touch him.

Armin freaked out. He had never been touched, even if it was his side.

He shakily raised his eyes to look at the Alpha’s crazed eyes. The pupils were still dilated, and wild. He watched as the stood up straight, and in two full steps, he closed the small gap between them.

He shoved Armin up against the bark. His claws clapped against both sides of Armin’s face, pulling him numbly forward and angling his head backward.

A sickly wetness smothered his lips. The Alpha pressed his lips to Armin’s and nearly knocked all wind from the Omegas lungs in the process.

Armin crushed his lips tightly together, and tried to blindly push the Alpha away. Armin had no strength and he had nowhere to run. He could feel the rough texture of the cool bark behind him, biting into his back as he was pushed back by the Alpha.

He cried when the Alpha harshly yanked on his short hair. Armin’s mouth opened from the harsh yank and something hot sliver into his mouth. He felt his inside flip, and twist as the sickly wetness rubbed against his own tongue. Even teeth scrapped at his lips. The strong taste of blood filled his mouth.

Finally, the Alpha pulled back. A gurgle bubbled from the back of his throat, his eyes blazing with interest. A thick bridge of saliva dripped from his mouth and was connected to Armins.

He’s never tasted blood before…it was smeared across his mouth now.

The Alpha purred and licked at the blood still on Armin’s lips.

Eyes flashing darkly, the rogue Alpha’s lips twisted into a wide grin.

He said one word. Just one word that made Armin want to burry himself in the ground and disappear,

"Mine.”

Mine?

He was…his? He belonged to the Alpha now?

What?

A low, and deep grumble came from the Alpha’s throat. He raised a blood stained claw to touch Armin. Trailing blood along Armin’s pale skin, running down to trace his lips.

Armin let out a squawk of shock. He struggled to struggle, tried to crawl himself out of the Alpha’s hands. He tried really hard to get out of the claws, but couldn’t.

It was strange – the Alpha let him.

The Alpha watched Armin. A strange grumble escaping his throat again, he made a sound of amusement when Armin fell over again.

“Ow.”

He must have twisted his foot. Armin looked down at his ankle, sitting up to unzip the boot – unaware that the Alpha was suddenly very interested in the boot. He worked on pulling the long boot off and made a sound at the bright purple marking enclosing his foot.

He had really hurt his ankle.

Suddenly, Armin was pulled up and was dangling in front of the Alpha.

Something wet but warm ran across his cheek. Another lick. Armin puffed his cheeks out, deciding really didn’t like being shook like a rag doll or the dried blood on him. He tried to push him away but that only resulted in a sharp squeeze to his wrists and a warning growl.

“L-Let go! You’re h-hurting me!”

Clawed fingers twitched around the delicate wrists, and then the Alpha let go. He dropped Armin to the ground, basically opened his hands and Armin let out a sudden yelp as he fell with a thud against the ground. 

The Alpha blinked slowly, and his brows knitting together. His crazed eyes stared Armin, and squatted in front of him. He swiftly grabbed a hold of Armin’s throbbing ankle.

Armin squealed as he fell backward, lied flat against the ground. The Alpha pulled his leg up.

The Alpha clocked his head to the side, and stared at the bruising. He poked the soft skin, and gently ran the tip of his finger down to the reddish skin around the ankle.

Armin went rigid when his foot was pulled closer, inspected by the rogue Alpha. Something wet touch his hurt foot.

Was that a tongue?

Had the alpha just licked his foot?

He tried once more to pull away, resulting in another growl. The Alpha looked back at him. A deep grumble escaped the Alpha and he finally dropped Armin’s foot.

Armin panted softly, and eased himself up. His eyes wide, unsure of what to do and just stared.

The two of them stared at one another.

The Alpha made another grumble, and suddenly ripped a long stripe from his shit. It was green. The Alpha turned his head back to Armin’s swollen ankle that was puffing up more and more. With gentle and careful hands, the Alpha began to wrap the green strip around the ankle, making sure it was extra tight and secured.

The Alpha knew how to tender to an injury? How did he…

Slowly, Armin brought his now bandaged up ankle to himself. He gently ran his fingers along the surprising soft martial. Armin glanced over at the Alpha, to find him sitting in front of him, staring back at him. 

The Omega and Alpha just stared at one another.

Was…why wasn’t the Alpha trying to breed him? Armin thought Alphas only wanted one thing.

“Um.”

The Alpha jerked at that. He moved forward, leaning in with interest. His face caked in blood and dirt. Armin wished he could see what the Alpha looked like.

Would the Alpha understand?

Bravely, Armin inched closer. The Alpha didn’t move, and simply watched. Armin raised a hand, moving to touch his face – the Alpha kept glancing between Armin’s face and his hand. He purred when Armin finally touched his face.

He liked that? He liked that Armin was touching him?

Armin tried to clean the blood and dirt from the Alpha’s face.

The Alpha stares at Armin, he seemed to stay as still as possible.

Armin tried with his might to clean the dirt from his face. After a few more seconds, Armin pulled back and blinked his eyes a little.

The Alpha’s face was a little cleaner…

Edging backward, Armin stared at the other man. His eyes running up and down, truly looking at him.

He must be shorter, the Alpha had to be taller than him. He had dark, chocolate curls that was a mess. Armin found himself reaching forward to try to smooth them down, only to have the curls flung back up.

Armin grunted at that.

The Alpha made another amused sound – clearly enjoying it.

His skin was a little strange. Armin wasn’t sure how the Alpha was so tanned, when there hasn’t been any sunrays reaching this far – unless the Alpha had climbed higher up through the Abyss.

But what really made him tremble. Really made Armin’s inside tingle.

The Alpha’s eyes.

Now the Alpha was much more calmer, and relaxed, his eyes. Armin could truly see them.

They were beautiful!

They took his breath away. A pair of emerald eyes. The dark green eyes were blown and certainly crazed with a wild feral glint within them, but they were gorgeous They’re very enchanting and beautiful. He hadn’t seen eyes like those ever.

Hardly no Omegas or Betas with green eyes.

“Your eyes! They’re just so beautiful!”

Armin blinked, his face burning hotter. He had said that out loud!

The Alpha clocked his head, a wide smug smirk appearing across his lips.

Wait! Wait!

He understood him?

The Alpha understood?

Armin gasped. He stiffened up when the Alpha suddenly nuzzled his nose against Armins. Such a strange display of affection.

He belonged to the Alpha now. He was going to be breed by the Alpha.

Would he be bitten? Marked by the Alpha?

"Mine," The rogue Alpha growled.

Armin was pulled closer, the Alpha curried his face into his neck again. He nuzzled the soft skin, and even pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin making Armin moan.

The Alpha paused at the sound.

The brunette made another odd sound from the back of his throat. His lips parted, and he suddenly bit into the sensitive throat of the Omega – purring louder as he tasted Armin’s blonde.

A strange warm filled Armin. His mind became blank, as pleasure ran through him.

Oh good.

Why did it feel so good?

Armin moaned deeply at the feeling, fingers running up and around the Alpha. Touching the Alpha with eagerness.

Armin was suddenly pushed up against the bark of the tree. A very cold, and dry bark. Hands caressing him, rubbing along his arms and down his sides. He was pushed further and further into the bark, the mouth sealed against throat was becoming more and more desperate.

Sweat suddenly began to gather across his skin. Armin’s own hands suddenly began to run up and down the Alpha’s back, and soon coming to lay on the back of the Alpha’s head. Rubbing the little dip on the back of neck.

The Alpha made another sound at the action.

A squeal escaped Armin's mouth. He was suddenly hosted higher up against the bark, large, warm hands held his thighs…and then…he felt it.

Something pressed against him. Right between his thighs. It was very hot, and very hard.

A shudder ran through him, Armin’s eyes rolling back. He knew what it was and sent pleasureful trembles through him.

The Alpha purred and leant back with glassy almost black eyes. No, they were black. Black, and shiny, Armin could see his own reflection.

Armin flushed, his eyes lowering to look between their hips. How very curious. Testily, he rocked his hips and there it was again. He trembled, hips quivering and jerking forward.

The Alpha grabbed Armin chin and yanked him back into a kiss. This time he grounded harder, a strange friction growing between them. The Alpha slid a hand underneath Armin's already raised dress shirt, sliding his claws up his side, and scrapping them– almost scratching. Soon afterward, The Alpha pressed his nails harsher, and dragged them along the sensitive flesh until it hurt.

"Ah, that stings," Armin whined.

It really did feel good. A strange good that left a puddle in his gut, twirling repeatedly until his head was dizzy. Every time he felt The Alpha's fingers touch his skin, had him whining.

Bravely, Armin mimicked the Alpha. His hands sunk into the Alpha's ripped clothes, his fingers shyly running underneath the shirt. As his fingertips brushed along the heated skin, he gasped into the Alpha's mouth and smoothly spread his hands across the Alpha's back.

The Alpha groaned. He rolled his hips, forcing the friction between them to become even more intense.

Armin's legs jerked. They shakingly crossed around the Alpha's hips. The Alpha's hand running further up his side, and sliding around to his chest. As soon as his fingers brushed Armin's nipple, the omega yelped.

Why was it so hot? Why was it so hard to breath?

Why did it feel so good?

The Alpha's hot mouth suckled down Armin's neck. His tongue running along the skin like a thirsty man. Armin was struggling to breath, his face a bright tomato red colour, his eyes were glassy. He moved one hand from The Alpha's back, to tangle itself into the blonde hair.

Armin gasped, his eyes rolling back into his head. His legs clamping down around the Alpha's waist as tingles ran up his spine, and biting in the base of his neck. Or had the Alpha bitten down on his neck again?

The two panted, short of breath. Their faces were close, foreheads touching and noses lightly touching. Armin whimpered, he leant forward and buried his face into the Alpha's shoulder.

The Alpha held him possessively, stroking a hand down Armin's back.

Armin’s never…oh god.

It had felt good. Armin noted, so very good and another small moan escaped his mouth. His eyes closes as he pressed back against the Alpha.

The Alpha laps his tongue at the bite wound, licking at the blood until he had stopped bleeding. The Alpha that pressed his lips against the injury. 

It was strange.

Suddenly Armin was beginning to feel sluggish. Maybe it was from his first orgasm? The Alpha had easily made him come undone. Armin glanced down, trying to see the Alpha’s hips – looking for a wet stain.

There was none.

Had…had the Alpha only focused on his pleasure?

The Alpha had Armin come undone…but not himself?

Why?

Armin sniffled. His head felt heavy, and his body felt sluggish. He let out a low whine, and the Alpha cradled his head against the broad shoulder. If it was possible, gently stroking the back of his head.

Armin blinks slowly, his mouth slack and hanging open with droll running over his chin. He had never felt so much pleasure before in his life. It was so nice, and made his body quiver for more.

He dozed off as the Alpha held him possessively.

~#~#~#~

The next day, or…maybe it wasn’t? Armin didn’t know.

Either way, when Armin stirred from his sleep, he found his body was heavy and his limbs throbbed. The smell of burnt wood, and other musky scents kissed his nose. Armin forced his sore eyes open and was greeted by the darkness of the forest.

Forest?

Oh. The Abyss.

Armin was…had been marked, hadn’t he?

An Alpha he didn’t know had-had coxed him into his first orgasm…with his hips alone.

Was he that easy?

Despite the smell, Armin’s instincts told him to relax and roll over, go back to sleep. He wanted too, so badly. He hadn’t wanted sleep so much before.

Armin hadn’t felt so warm before.

He froze as he found an arm wrapped around his waist. Tan skin, slightly bruised and cut in areas. Small scars scatted along the skin, with patches of freckles sloshed on the back of the hand.

The Alpha was holding him?

Armin’s cheeks darkening as he noticed hot air on the back of his neck. He could feel the soft brush of lips resting against the back of neck, with soft puffs of air brushing along the skin of somebody sleeping.

He tried to see over his shoulder, but was unable too. There was a broad chest pressed against his back, and it sent a shudder down his spin. Messy dark brown hair laid across his shoulder, and Armin felt the person nuzzle his shoulder in their sleep.

The Alpha…

There was no one left for him. He had got cornered by rogue Alphas. Three Alphas had fought over him and one had won. One with the most enchanting green eyes ever. He'd be bred to death by the Alpha.

The very same Alpha that was sleeping behind him. 

What had happened to his friends? Were they still live? Historia, and Marco? What happened to them? He had fallen, and left Historia way up there…and Krista was she even alive?

Armin must have been lucky, but what about them?

A horrible heat grow across his face. Armin suddenly couldn’t breathe, his eyes heating up with tears.

What if all of them were dead?

Teeth. Fangs.

The Alpha behind him suddenly tightened his arms around Armin, and pulled him closer. Holding the Omega with his jaw, and making a soft sound from the back of his throat as Armin sniffled.

He felt a strange, calm and peacefulness overcome him. He just laid there, against the Alpha and allowed the large hot tears to run down his cheeks.

The Alpha bites into the sweet spot and oddly, his clawed fingers was gently stroking him. It was like the Alpha was trying to comfort Armin. 

Armin’s soft sobs and hiccups slowly faded away into small sniffles, before the Alpha finally retracted his fangs from the soft tissue. Gently the Alpha licks at the bite mark, and then presses a kiss against Armin’s mating glades.

Armin gasped. He felt hot, and sluggish.

The Alpha made a soft rumble of a purr. He gently rubbed his nose again Armin mating glades before nudging Armin onto his back with his nose.

Armin blinked as he found himself lying flat on his back. His eyes flickered, and shimmered from the blue lights that shined brightly. Two greyish bird-like things move across the sky, and Armin follows their movements before green takes up Armin’s view.

The Alpha moves above him, like a puppy trying to gain his master’s attention and it was weird. Armin stared up at the Alpha in confusion.

Why was he being so gentle?

Armin had been told many times, by teachers, his Grandpa and even textbooks that Alphas had become craze, cruel and even evil because of the virus that attacks the brain.

But this Alpha was being kind to him, and even comforting him.

The brunette clocked his head as if he was observing something for the first time. A bug under a microscope, being probed and poked by scientists.

Armin frowned, it was like this was the first the Alpha had been around another person – never mind being around Omegas. It was like this was the first the Alpha had met somebody!

“Um.”

The Alpha made another sound. He leant in close again, eyes blazing in curiosity.

Did…did the Alpha like it when he speaks?

“You’re weird.”

The Alpha made a expression. Armin almost laughed at that, and bravely caressed his cheek. The two just stared at one another, making Armin blushed. The Alpha’s eyes followed every movement Armin made.

Suddenly a odd growl came from Armin’s stomach.

“Oh, um, I…”

The brunette pulled back, sitting up straight. Their crotches suddenly being pressed together. Armin tried to ignore that.

The Alpha pressed a clawed hand to Armin’s stomach. He made a soft sound, as if he was asking…

“Um, y-yes. I-I’m…I’m hungry..”

Swiftly, the Alpha moved off Armin.

Armin jumped, and let out a surprise yelp when the Alpha swiftly bumped their foreheads together. He even let out a soft growl.

A growl of warning Armin realized. A message of staying where he was.

“I will. I’ll stay here and wait for-for you to come back.”

The Alpha narrowed his eyes into a heated glare. He pressed their foreheads together, and made another sound.

Armin reached up to touch his cheek, “I’ll stay here.”

Finally the Alpha pulled away – seemingly satisfied with that. He then climbed like a cat, climbing up the monstrous tree and disappearing through the branches. Armin stared after the Alpha in awe.

So this was it was like to be in Abyss…

Armin chewed the inside of his mouth. He just sat quietly, and watched as the strange green coloured water dripped to the tree. Creating a small puddle underneath the branches. How unusual, but he wasn’t brave enough to try and drink it.

He shifted, and winced. The thick straps of gear rubbing against him. He had really slept with it on. Maybe Armin should have tried to take it off.

He paused, bringing his injured ankle closer to himself. The green fabric still tied tightly around his feet. Armin smiled meekly, lightly touching it – the Alpha had been so gentle…

Wait! What is he doing?

Armin shook his head, and lightly smacked himself. Why was he thinking about the Alpha like that? He had only know the Alpha for what? A day? Maybe less than that!

He sighed, and clenched his eyes shut. Trying to block out the world around him. Everything was flipped on its head, and it was difficult to focus.

Suddenly, Armin jolted from the scream that bounced through the huge trees. A high pitch scream that came out of blue. It made Armin’s ear buzz with a slight painful ring. He winced, and scrabbled to his feet.

The scream was strangely familiar with a female edge to it.

He glanced around, and dragged his injured ankle after himself. Armin had to support himself on the tree, as he went. His body was heavy and sore, forming laying in the same position for too long.

Destruction was everywhere.

Stones and small cracks were scattered everywhere. Little specs of dirt flittered from the heated stones, and what made his stomach clench was the blood. Dried and fresh splattered across the ground, tree and branches.

It looked as if a hurricane had blown through.

Bodies lay in pieces in the pavement. Armin almost throw up, nauseated by the scent of already rotting flesh and the sight of so many corpses. He couldn’t tell if they were Omegas or not.

He covered his mouth, and clenched his eyes shut. Forcing himself to move onward, ignoring the bodies and the slushiness underneath his feet as he went. His face paled as his bare foot touched something wet and cold.

Only the green martial was wrapped around the soft skin could protect him from the flesh laying in heaps.

Armin throw up. Everything came crawling up his throat, and slushed out his mouth. His bare foot twitched, and he whimpered. His body trembled, and he hopped forward on his good foot.

Armin tried to whip his barefoot on his pant leg. 

Another cry filled the air, this time much closer than before and Armin’s head snapped up. The scream was definitely female, and Armin knew he had heard that voice before but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

He ran on his injured feet and bit back his own cry as pain flared up his left leg.

Leaping over the root, Armin stumbled forward. He could see a strange large tree, the base of the trunk having split open like a fan.

A girl, a Omega, was crouched down behind a large root of the fan-tree. Her long blonde hair was tangled up, and filled with dirt – blood?

“K-Krista?”

The Omega whipped her head up in shock, “Armin! It’s really you!”

“Krista, you-“

“Get down here!”

Before Armin could say anything, she yanked him behind the root just in time. A loud roar came from in front of them, and a yelp escaped Krista’s voice.

Krista looked just as rough. Worse than him. Her long hair was messy and all over the place, it looked dirty and even had split ends. Her normally soft pale skin was covered it dirt, and had a few angry red bumps as is she had fallen down somewhere. Her bottom lip was busted, and her wide eyes were red, swollen from tears. Her skin was covered in scratches and cuts.

She breathed deeply, and tried to rub the dirt from her face. Her clothes were ripped in places and her sweater was barely able to stay on her shoulders.

“We have to help her!”

“H-Help who?” Armin asked in.

“Ymir!” Krista snapped loudly, but her eyes were blown wide with worry and fear.

Armin’s eyebrows raised, “Whose Ymir?”

His head twirled around in time to see a familiar female Alpha grab a hold of another Alpha.

It was her!

The female Alpha from before. She had lost the large male Alpha. She arched her body with a loud snarl, and shot her clawed hands out. She grabbed onto another female rogue Alpha and throw her into the tree.

Armin flinched as her body slammed into the bark, making the ground shake and almost in slow motion the tree begun to fall on her body.

“No. Ymir! Get up! Get up!” Krista sobbed, “Ymir!”

But she did not.

Ymir was only able to roll out of the way, avoiding being squashed. But after that, she didn’t move. She simply laid still, panting deeply and groaning from pain.

Krista whimpered. Her face heating up, and her eyes became glassy with tears.

The female rogue Alpha huffed in victory, and turned around to face the two Omegas. Her eyes narrowed, and a sneer appeared across her face. The red hair fell into her face, and she bared fangs at the two of them.

The Alpha wanted Krista.

Krista sobbed, latching onto him. What should he do?

Krista jumped and leant further into Armin when the Alpha began to stalk towards the two of them.

A growl escaped her blood stained lips.

Maybe Krista could make a run for it, if he distracted the woman but looking at Krista she didn’t seem as if she could move let alone run. Besides, there was no way he could outrun the Alpha with his ankle, he wasn’t strong enough to beat a rogue Alpha.

He frowned deeply, and cursed his Omega physique.

There was only one thing he could do…

Armin tilted his head forward, he inhaled sharply. His lungs swelled with as much air as possible.

He screamed.

Armin screamed as loudly as he could. His scream echoing through the massive, monstrous trees.

Krista gasped in surprise.

A thundering roar answered him.

The female Alpha perked up, and let out a snarl of anger. If she had animal ears, they would probably be standing up on end too.

In the distance, several other roars responded from around the layer. Armin shivered.

Krista stilled. She whipped her head to Armin with an unvoiced question on her face.

The red haired female Alpha lowered herself onto all fours, her back arching threatening. She snarled again, eyes trained on the pair of them.

Krista grabbed onto Armin’s green cloak. She tugged, and stepped closer to him in fear.

“He’s here…”

A earth-shaking crash came from behind them. Armin’s eyes watered with slaty tears, and his lips arched together in shame.

Why was he feeling so ashamed all of a sudden?

Shameful for running off? After the Alpha had made a clear point of staying where he was. He had disobeyed that…

A roar of pure fury echoed through the wind, making Armin whimper. A bullet plummeted from the tree tops, shooting faster then either of them could keep up with and straight onto the Alpha – throwing her away with a loud thundering crash.

A furious fight broke out between the two Alphas.

The female throw the other off herself, and flipped back onto all four. She roared back, snapping her long bug like teeth.

A sickening snap of teeth came from the brunette Alpha.

It was his Alpha.

His brunette rogue Alpha that had fought and won him. The Alpha that had marked him, and-and…made him feel so good.

What was going on? Why were they snapping at one another like that?

“She’s sizing him up,” Krista explained quietly, “Alphas do that, especially if they have an Omega.”

Armin’s eyebrows pinched together, “W-What do you mean?”

Before Krista could open her mouth to explain further, and screech came from the female. He snapped his head back to the pair, seeing the female swoop at his Alpha. She was much bigger than him, and she noticed it – smirking widely at him.

Hissing, the brunette ducked underneath the arm and grabbed it – flipping her over his shoulder. He let out a familiar sound that Armin had came to believe was a laugh.

He was laughing at her.

The Alpha lowered himself onto all fours too. His back snapped, arching backward with a feral grin forming across his lips. He then flung himself straight at the female, tearing into her body with claws and teeth.

A scream burst out of the female’s mouth.

It was truly a shocking sight.

Armin gasped, his jaw hanging open in disbelief. The fight was brutal. There was a lot growling, and hissing, snapping teeth and claws clanking together.

The female Alpha tried through the brunette off, but it was fruitless efforts – his legs trapping around her waist. His teeth snapping at her throat, trying to rip the flesh out and forcing her to trip over – landing on her back.

The brunette quickly straddled her. His claws and fangs, ripping and tearing. Blood going everywhere. The Alpha quickly became slick with blood, tears and saliva – face caked with dried blood and dirt again. 

Unweathering in his brutal range of attacks, the brunette Alpha continued to thrash the other. Until the female Alpha laid still in a mass of nothingness.

It took her one single strong intake, before she grabbed the other and throw him away. She struggled to crawl away, before finally bursting into a mad dash.

Twisting himself, the brunette huffed in triumph. He had won twice now.

Finally, he whipped his pretty blazing emerald eyes towards Armin. Such rage, and anger was bubbling in his eyes. Armin couldn’t dare to stare back, and turned his head away in submission.

The brunette began to approach him, and just as he was about to reach Armin, the froze. The Alpha’s eyes widened in shock, flaring with disgust and yet something else much more deadly.

He growled, hunching downward like a bristling cat.

Another whine came from the fallen Alpha, the Alpha that Krista had been crying for. She shifted, trying to crawl out from the fallen tree, her body must truly hurt because she kept making low sounds of whimpers and cries.

“No!”

Krista ran forward. She throw herself in front of the fallen Alpha, arms swinging out on either sides.

“No! Stay back!”

Armin’s Alpha jerked back in surprise. He fell backward on his backside, his legs reeling up in a strange worriedness. His eyebrows raised to his hair line, and his eyes squinted into a confused glare.

“I mean it! S-Stay back!” Krista said, “I-I know I’m no match, but-but I’ll figure something out!”

“Don’t touch her,”

The brunette growled, and hunched himself like a kicked puppy. His eyes pinched, and just stared.

This was all his fault…Armin had coursed this. He couldn’t leave the Alpha looking like that – looking so lost and confused.

Armin carefully limped his way over to his Alpha. As he reached him, he noticed the brunette’s attention was trained on Krista – probably trying to figure her out. Bravely, Armin stretched a hand out and gently petted him on the head.

The brunette immediately stiffened up. His head snapping up at Armin, and then back to Krista.

Armin’s delicate fingers ran through the messy curls. He grimaced from the blood dripping down the Alpha’s face.

“Stop, their our friends.”

The look the brunette gave him, made Armin want to smack himself. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that – no! Krista was a friend! And if she cared so much for that fallen female Alpha, then she was their friend too!

As if he could read Armin’s thoughts, his Alpha scuffed.

“Are you seriously mad at me?”

The Alpha snorted and turned away.

Armin simply stared in disbelief. They had only been together for a day, maybe even less then that.

How was he supposed to make it up to the brunette?

“Is he yours?”

Armin flushed, turning back to Krista. The girl was giving him a knowing look.

“Um, yes?”

Krista nodded, and spun around. She ran towards the fallen Alpha, and fell to her knees.

“Ymir!”

“Ymir?” she wheezed, “There’s so much blood, Ymir…what should I do?”

Armin stepped forward, when he felt something grabbed him from behind. He glanced back in confusion, finding himself being lightly dragged backward. His cheeks darkened upon seeing his Alpha trying to carefully tug him away from the other Alpha.

How peculiar.

The Alpha could easily grab Armin and host him away. Why wasn’t he? It was confusing in deed.

“It’s alright,” Armin said, reaching to pet his Alpha, “It’s alright. They’re our friends, and one of them needs our help.”

Shooting back, his Alpha stared up at him. The look on his face was a little amusing, but Armin only smiled – hopefully to relax the brunette.

Without another word, Armin approached Krista. This time, his Alpha didn’t try to stop him. Instead the Alpha grunted, and carefully scattered after him, stay close enough to Armin but keeping a good distance between the two Alphas.

“You need to put pressure on the wounds. To stop the blood.”

Armin climbed to his knees, looking down at the wounded Alpha. She was laying on the ground with blood rushing out from her stomach – it looked as if something had ripped her stomach open.

Reaching a hand out to touch the girl, Armin paused – he heard a growl from above him. His Alpha her perched himself on a branch above them, and was staring with piercing eyes.

Krista’s hand struggled to stop the bleeding.

“No, we need something with more um-“

“Like this!”

His fellow Omega pulled off her own green cloak – it was in a much worse condition that Armins. Ripped, and stained red already.

“Yes that will work.”

They buddled the cloak up and pushed it against the nasty wound. He pushed his hands on top of Krista’s, working together to block the bleeding.

“Come Ymir. Don’t give up. You can’t leave me,” Krista whispered sweetly.

The female Alpha, Ymir, tilted her head. She rolled across the ground to look towards Krista, and raised a blood claw to touch her cheek.

Krista smiles, holding onto the hand. She pressed a small kiss to the hand.

What?

Armin blinked. Krista really cared for the Alpha, Ymir? 

Seeing that the bleeding had finally stopped, Armin edged away.

“Thank you,” Krista said.

The blonde nodded, “I-It’s no problem. Um. You keep saying Ymir…did you name her?”

Krista almost laughed, “Of cause not. She said her name was Ymir.”

She did?

Armin looked at Ymir, his eyebrows creasing together. Oh.

Once he was certain Krista could handle Ymir’s wounds, Armin climbed away. He looked back up at the Alpha, wondering how hard would it be for Armin to climb up there too? On second thought, he wasn’t going to try.

Instead, Armin crossed to the tree opposite side. He flopped down between the large roots, he could still see Krista and Ymir – they could see him too. As he sat down, his foot throbbed – screaming at him – reminding him that he had really hurt himself.

Sighing softly, Armin pulled his leg back up. His fingers tracing the green fabric.

A grumble came from Armin’s side, and his Alpha settled down next to him. His green-blazing eyes glared crazily.

“Are you still mad?”

The Alpha grunted.

Armin sighed, and decided to focus on massaging his wounded ankle. He chewed on his bottom lip, trying to understand how so much had changed in such a little amount of time.

However, his thoughts were cut short when the Alpha suddenly snatched his ankle. Armin was roughly yanked forward, falling onto his back with his hips arched upwards.

Just like before, hot, wet and almost slimy ran across his foot. The Alpha was licking his bruised foot.

What was the deal with licking his foot?

A gentle kiss from pressed to the side of his foot.

The Alpha then lowered his foot. He stared at Armin, as if he was waiting for something.

Oh!

“Thank you,” Armin gulped, reaching forward and pressing a quick kiss to brunette’s cheek.

His Alpha blinked back at him. He moved forward carefully, and pushed Armin down, crawling over him on all fours. He lowered his head to hold their forehead together, making that sound again – purring.

Oh.

Armin reached up to caress the Alpha behind the ear.

The brunette purred at the actions and lowered his face, to rub it against Armin’s collarbone. He nipped at his throat, making Armin moan quietly. He rested his face in the spot between the neck and shoulder, breathing in the Omega’s scent.

He was still very tensed – tensed from another Alpha being so close.

Okay, that’s try this again.

He raised both hands, shyly wrapping them around the brunette. One of his hands laid against the Alpha’s lower back, while his other raised to tangle his fingers in the dirty curls. It was automatic, the Alpha leaned into his touch.

“I’m sorry for running off. My friend needed me, you understand that, right?”

The Alpha doesn’t react to that.

Armin sighed softly. His fingers gently running along the scalp of the Alpha. He thinks the brunette likes it?

“Er, oh Ymir!”

Sitting up all of a suddenly, Armin smiled widely. He had no idea where the burst of power came from, but it must have taken the poor Alpha by surprise. The Alpha stumbled backward, and stared back at the blonde. 

“I mean, Krista said her Alpha was named Ymir,” he said, “She told Krista that, so do you have a name? Can you talk too?”

The Alpha just stared. His face was unchanging. 

“No?”

Armin whined, “You don’t have a name after all?”

The brunette moved forward. It was as if he was about to say something, but nothing came out. Instead he stared blankly at Armin.

Armin gently cupped the Alpha’s face, “It’s alright. You don’t remember, we can figure it out later.”

The Alpha stared back at Armin with such a tender look that it made Armin weak.

At a slight movement, his green shirt shifted and slide over his shoulder revealing a dark brown string around his neck. Armin’s eyes lowered, following the string into the shirt and hiding something.

Curiosity got the best of him.

Armin reached to touch the object, and just as his fingers were about to touch it – the Alpha grabbed his wrist.

His Alpha let out a loud snarl. He ripped away from Armin, growling with a hand pressed to his chest – hiding the object.

He snapped his teeth at Armin one last time before climbing up the tree and out of sight.

Leaving Armin alone.

“He…he left…me?”

Why?

Why would he leave him behind?

Armin’s eyes dropped to his hand. His fingers twitched and he brought his hand close to his chest.

Would he come back? When will he come back?

Armin jolted, startled when hot tears begun to run down his cheeks. He hiccupped softly, his hands moving to his chest.

“Why does it hurt so much?”


End file.
